clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jaime Street
Jaime Street was one of the most iconic sims in the series. Notorious for wreaking havoc in the love lives of the Callery-Aiken Clan, in particular, the women. This sim always seems to show up at the right, or rather, wrong moment. Description Jaime has pale skin, and silver eyes. He dresses in almost exclusively street wear, hence his last name. When he was younger he had serious commitment issues but, he mellowed out incredibly well. Like all members of Broken Dream, he dresses in a lot of black, which complements his tattoos. Toddlerhood Even though like Asher, Jaime was introduced into the series later, he was believed to have been a very stylish toddler and his style was seen to be quite 'gangster'. Its also believed that Jaime would have been a charmer as a toddler because of who he became as an adult, when he got all the ladies yet still turned out to be a nice guy. Teen Days In his teen years, Jaime moved in with a bunch of other teens, including Anthony, Asher and Kylie. Even though she had feelings for Asher Collins, Charlotte went to prom with Jaime. Adulthood In his early adult life, Jaime and Charlotte had a bit of a flirtation, but ultimately, Charlotte chose Asher Collins. One night, both Charlotte and Jaime got very drunk and Charlotte became pregnant by Jamie. The same night - just before he and Charlotte woo-hood - he and Ciara woo-hood but Clare just thought they flirted. He also had a small fling with teen Lilith. He was considered to be a play boy, however he did get a redemption arc when he broke off things with Faith for her own good. When Jaime went out to a restaurant with Lilith, Akira and Noelle, Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Jaime went on vacation to Selvadorada with Lilith and Abel with Ashley Collins. Jaime seemed more relaxed than anyone else and didn't act like he normally would, showing his best side. Jaime went out with Lilith and her family, where he got to properly meet her parents. When Lilith was visiting, the two discovered that Jaime's grandson, Nathan Street, had a hidden birth certificate in the room where Noelle had been staying. This led Jaime to realize that Noelle had a secret child and he eventually discovered that Nathan had been taken by Jaime's former roommate, Kylie Sass; the final piece in Jaime's redemption arc then happened when he managed to return Nathan to Noelle. Jaime was eventually invited to live with Lilith, her parents, Abel and Phoenix, in The Villareal Mansion, which he agreed on. A couple of weeks after the loss of Emma and Max's death, Jaime found out he got their daughter/his girlfriend Lilith, pregnant. The baby boy (Blaze) was born off camera, but they are all happy. Over time, Lilith and Jamie's relationship was still very strong after the birth of Sammy B, Jaime flirted with Charlotte in front of Asher and Lilith, which made Asher mad - who seemed to still have hatred towards Jamie - and caused Asher to get extremely drunk and cheat on Charlotte. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jaime aged up into an elder off-screen. Later, Clare found out that he had 0 days to live. When he died on New Years Eve, Lilith luckily begged the Grim Reaper as to make sure he lives. Jaime survived the incident, however, he passed away after the New Years party, leaving Lilith to raise Sammy B alone. Trivia * Jaime was part of the Broken Dream series. * Despite many people thinking it to have been a typo, Jaime's name was purposely spelled 'Jaime' instead of 'Jamie'. * He had his first child with Charlotte, but his second child was with Lilith, Charlotte's cousin. * Jaime is British. *He is the first sim of gen 3 to reach elder-hood. He is also the only sim to have the accurate age within the third generation. *Jaime nearly died but came back to life but then died naturally a few hours later. *Jaime's children were both accidental babies Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Dead Characters